Sailors United
This is an original fanfiction series created by Petalbreeze Stories 'Set One-' From the Stars: Sailor of Destiny- The first sailor is found and an albino shapeshifter is sent forth to protect the forest from the protruding Malevaverse while helping one young apprentice realize her destiny as the Sailor of Destiny. From the Shadows: Sailor of Inferno- TBA From the Seas: Sailor of Charity- TBA From the Skies: Sailor of Desire- TBA From the Moon: Sailor of Radiance- TBA Set Two- Characters Council Cats- *'Glacia'- Beautiful silver she-cat with icy blue eyes; *'Leonidus'- Magnificent golden tom with golden-amber eyes; *'Aris'- Magnificent flaming ginger tom with intense green eyes; *'Lunessa'- Beautiful sleek black she-cat with golden eyes; *'Artemis'- Beautiful albino she-cat with a Celestial crest on her forehead; *'Luna'- Beautiful black she-cat with a Celestial crest on her forehead; *'Diana'- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with a Celestial crest on her forehead; *'Phoebus'- Magnificent pale ginger tom with a Celestial crest on his forehead; *'Dea Anna'- Magnificent pale gray tom with a Celestial crest on his forehead; Celeste's Sailors- *'Fawnpaw'- Pretty golden tabby she-cat with dark green eyes; *'Flarepaw'- Black she-cat with intense reddish-orange eyes; *'Silverpaw'- Pretty white and silver tabby she-cat with aquatic blue eyes; *'Sparkpaw'- Pale tabby she-cat with jet black stripes and amber eyes; *'Flowingpaw'- Bluish-gray she-cat with long fur and dark blue eyes; Other Sailors- Cats of the Outer Council- *'Breezestripe'- Pale ginger she-cat with long, billowing fur and yellowish eyes; *'Riverrush'- Elegant pale blue-gray she-cat with enchanting dark blue eyes; *'Era'- Beautiful she-cat with a color-changing pelt and dark green eyes, she has never been seen in person; *'Whisperpaw'- Flowing black she-cat with glazed golden-yellow eyes; Cats of the Cosmos Boundary- *'Prizma'- Translucent she-cat with distinctive orange eyes; *'Calavern'- Translucent she-cat with distinctive amber eyes; *'Gentz'- Translucent tom with distinctive green eyes; *'Birtzel'- Translucent tom with distinctive blue eyes; The Starlight Sailors- *'Star Fighter'- Brown tom with yellow eyes; *'Star Healer'- Tortoiseshell she-cat with icy blue eyes; *'Star Maker'- Pale gray tom with green eyes- Ancient Council Cats- *'Lady Celeste'- *'Lady Serenity'- *'Lady Felicity'- *'Lady Bliss'- *'Lady Prosperity'- *'Lady Solstice'- Malevaverse- *'Queen Maleficent'- *'Sapphire'- *'Ruby' *'Emerald'- *'Diamond'- *'Topaz'- Clan Cats- Bounty Hunters- * Jed/Fireshade- A fiery ginger tom with yellowish-amber eyes; *'Neft/Cedarclaw'- Dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes; *'Zoyno/Shiningstone'- Attractive golden tom with shady green eyes; *'Malachi/Blizzardstorm'- Silvery-white tom with silvery blue eyes; *'Tiger/Tigerstrike'- Muscular tiger-like tom with amber eyes; *'Hawk/Hawktalon'- Tall russet red tom with amber eyes; *'Gull/Waterwing'- Strangely turquoise blue she-cat with darker blue eyes; Other Cats- *'Angel'- Pretty whire she-cat with golden-amber eyes; *'Pashmina'- Cream and white she-cat with amber eyes; *'Tallulah'- Black she-cat with white paws, chest and muzzle and pale green eyes; *'Buttercup'- Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes; *'Scam'- Dark gray tom with amber eyes; *'Ebony'- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; *'Ivory'- Whitish-gray tom with blue eyes; *'Onyx'- Silvery gray tom with clear blue eyes; *'Magnolia'- Pale ginger tabby she cat with white paws and dark blue eyes; *'Kodiak'- White tom with a russet red back and amber eyes; Trivia *Fawnpaw's the being of love, passion and destiny, so I named her Fawnpaw because you often fawn over someone you have a crush on. *Yes, this is inspired by Sailor Moon *Fawnpaw is inspired by my wiki buddy, Autumn! Polls Category:Fanfiction Series